clubpenguinpookiefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Agoo To Woo/The Run Pre-Chapter
The year is 2050, Abigail Bennet sat nervously at the dining table. Which was more like a piece of wood on a barrel. She looked at her newborn brother across the room. Sitting in his cradle. She felt bad for him, being born in such times. Then the door opened and her brother and sister walked in. Her brother brushed some of his brown hair out of his face. He tried to smile at her but she could tell it was forced. Her twin sister was crying. She looked up with red eyes. "W-w-wista. *sniffle* Duh duh can't-he can't-" She burst into fresh tears. "Bwoder. Whats going on?" Abigail asked. "Dad got fired from his job. He can't pay the bills. We need to send a child as payment." Abigail couldn't belive it. She heard of families having to send their children away but it had never happened to them. "I'm going to get a job and try to earn extra money. I suggest you do the same." "But woo have a bwoken weg! Woo can't work!" "I know, but. We need to earn enough money in three days or someone gets sent away." Abigail could see why her sister was crying. "Meh will gwet a job! Nwobody will weave." But at the same time she knew that if it came to that she was going to step up and leave. 02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)~Abigail woke up from her place between the heater and the soup pot. She turned and gave her sister, Anna, a small push. Anna's eyes fluttered open. "It's twime to gwo to work." Abigail told her. Anna yawned and streched from her cramped sleeping place. The girls put on their best clothes. They walked over to their brother. "Come on." He hobbled outside with the two pookies behind him. As they walked through the futeristic city they saw posters everywhere. Some were wanted posters. Others were pictures of the governers and their families. Abigail spotted one picture of the highest govener. He was just below the Nexus Leader. He was wearing a fancy suit. His wife wore a beautiful dress. And standing in the middle was their daughter Alana. She was wearing a sparkly pink dress and a white jacket with a pink boa. Clothes Abigail could only dream of wearing. She hated Alana. She never had to worry about being sent away. She could go to school get smart, grow up and marry a rich man and become powerful. Plus she never did anything to help the poor pookies. Abigail scowled at the picture before turning back to catch up with her siblings. Once they in their workplace they parted way with their brother. Their workplace was a soup kitchen where homeless penguins could take refuge. They walked into the back and put on their ratty brown aprons. Anna went to wash dishes while Abigail helped cook. She cut up vegtables and placed them into a large cooking pot. When the soup was done she took it off the stove and sat it down. Hungry penguins lined up. The first one was a teenage girl. She gave Abigail three coins, picked up a bowl, and ladled some soup into it. After the breakfast rush she went around mopping and cleaning tables. Anna finished washing plates and went around passing out glasses of water for two coins. The owner, Olga Jankins, nodded at their good work. "Now I need you two to gather some wheat from the garden and ground it into flour so I can make biscuits." So while Abigail ground the flour Anna began cutting meat. They worked all the way too supper time when they handed the biscuits out to whoever had three coins. "Alright girls. It's almost curfew. Ya betta hurry home before the Nexus gaurds catch ya. And ya did good job. For that 10 coins each." "Wowie! Dat's twenty coins in all!" Anna exclaimed. They thanked her and ran home. They looked up at the big clock. 7:57 "Hurry! We wonly have thwee minutes!" The girls ducked under a cart and a car narrowly missed them. 7:58 They saw their house coming up. They raced across the lawn. 7:59 They were going to make it when Anna tripped and stumbled. Abigail didn't hear her and ran into the house. 8:00 A pair of Nexus gaurds walked over and saw Anna quietly running into the house. "HALT!" one of them said. Anna froze. She slowly turned around to look at the guards. Her mother stuck her head out the window. "Anna! Oh no." "You know the rules missy." They said eyeing Anna. "You have to be sent to the prison." Anna's mother cried. Anna looked at her mom. "Me sowwy mumu." The guards walked over and hand cuffed her. They led her to a car and put her roughly into the back. Abigail watched in horror as they drove away with her only sister. Not being able to hold it in, she cried. "Waaa! It's all me fault! Meh should have welped her!" "There is one way we could get her out." her brother James said quietly. She looked at him. "Weally?" "The past curfew fee is about as much as the monthly bills right?" She nodded slowly. "So instwead of wusing da money to pay de bwills we would wuse it to bwail her out?" "Yeah. But then one of us would have to leave." Abigail gave a determined look. "It's me fault shwe went to jwail. Twomorrow me will work extra hard in da kitchen and earn enough mwoney for da bwail. Wonce shwe is bwailed out, meh will be the one dat will bwe sent intwo The Wun." "No! It's too dangerous!" "It's meh own fault. Me accept it." So the next day Abigail worked hard in the kitchen. Olga heard about what she was going to do. "Enta da Run eh? That ain't too smart." "Me have twoo." "Look here. I'm sorray bout ya sista but it's her fault she tripped." "Dwon't bwame her. Besides The Wun is for rebellions and penguins who cannot pway their bwills. Beswides, me wista deserves another chance." 02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)~In a dark high tech prison underneath Nexus headqaurters a little pookie was crying. "Me should have been more careful!" she scolded herself. Then a guard entered the room and walked over to her cell. He took out a pair of keys and inserted them into the lock. Anna gave him a curious look. "What are woo dwoing?" "Your bail has been paid." "Bwut wonly fam fam members can pway." "Yeah. Your family paid the bail." Anna let out a gasp. "Dey wused the mwoney for the bills to pway meh bwail!" The guard shrugged. "I guess. Now one of them are gonna be sent away." "Oh moe wista! She dwid dis for meh! She gonna wenter The Wun!" "Well you'll never see her again." Anna glared at her escort. "Wowie! Woo weally positive!" she said sarcasticly. "Watch it kid." The guard took her out of the prison. She watched the sad and mournful faces of other pookies who had been brought to jail. Their families could not pay the bail money. Anna felt sorry for them. Then she thought "Meh wista is gwoing to wisk her wife (life) just to bwail meh out of jwail. Me will twy to bweak dese pookies out. Meh will be bwave wike her." They made it to the top of the stairs. Anna ran up to her family to give them each a hug. Then she turned to her sister. Abigail smiled at her. "Woo didn't have twoo do dis for meh." "Wes me did. Woo dwidn't deserve twoo get stwuck in jwail just for being a wittle wate to curfew." "Woo da best wista eva." The twins smiled at eachother. "Wet's enjoy being together before The Wun."02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)~Alana sat in her room, staring out the window. She knew what was going to happen the next day. But she didn't dare think about it. She had tried to convince him for years. But it never worked. He was under the control of The Nexus Leader himself. Whenever she found out who that big mysterious ruler was she was going to smack him. But for now all she could do was dread it. Suddenly a square of light opened up into the room. A nervous maid stuck her head in. "Alana. Your father wants you." Alana heaved a big sigh. This was never good news. But she put on her pink bunny slippers over her flippers and trudged down the hall to her father's boardroom. He was sitting in his big chair at the end of the room, as he always was. Her mother sat next to him. She looked like she had been crying. Her father looked at her sternly. "The principal told us about your little stunt today." "I don't regret what I did." Alana said firmly. "You know I try to protect you but this is the last straw. You've broken the law to many times." "It's not my fault the laws are stinky" "Alana." her mother sniffled. "We tried really hard to keep the Nexus away from you but you keep drawing attention to yourself." "Yes." her father added. "And now, because of everything you did they have put you in The Run." Those last words caught her off gaurd. "W-what! You said I'd never have to worry about The Run!" Her mother started to cry. Even her father looked almost, mournfull. "There's nothing I can do now. You went too far." "Fine!" Alana yelled. "I knew it was just a matter of time before you put me in The Run!" "Alana-" "No! I don't want to hear it! Your the worst mom and dad ever! Why didn't you ever try to sneak away like the other families!" "Alana you know what-" "I. HATE. YOU." One that last word she ran out of the boardroom and down the hall. She pushed a maid down and slammed her door. 02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)Agoo To Woo (talk) 02:01, November 17, 2013 (UTC)Sorry this is soo long. I thought it was going to be shorter. Anyway this is showing some important events that happen before The Run. There will be references to these events in the actual story so you won't be able to understand some of it before reading this. I will do a thing showing the characters you've met and characters to come. Anyway I hoped you like what you read so far! And don't worry if you don't understand. You'll find out things in time. (P.S. special thanks to Pookiefan who inspired me to write a story like this) -Agoo To Woo! Category:Blog posts